My Immortal
by StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS
Summary: 50 years after Victoria kills Bella, the Cullens come back to Forks. This time around, Edward finds himself falling for a human girl with a dark life. Can he save her before it's to late? FIRST FANFICTION!
1. Haunted

**So, I'm kinda new to this whole fan fiction thing, so this is my first story. I hope it isn't too bad. Hope you like it. Please review.**

**Chapter 1: Haunted**

"I came home two minutes late! You can't punish me for that!"

"I'm your mother Rebecca! I can do whatever I want!"

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"Just because you're my mother, doesn't mean that you can yell at me just because I was late by two minutes!"

"Don't use that tone with your mother young lady!"

Rebecca whipped her head around to see her father standing in the doorway. He had his arms across his chest and his dark blue eyes were narrowed at her.

"I don't care if she is my mother. I'll use _that_ tone with her all I want. She just doesn't like the fact that I'm actually yelling at her ugly ass this time around!"

Her father was over to her in a split second. Rebecca glared up at her father and noticed that he looked like he was ready to explode. Before anyone knew it, her father slapped her across the face. She grabbed her cheek as tears came into her eyes.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

As soon as her father said this, he slapped her again. She fell to the ground and her father kicked her in the gut five times before Rebecca got a hold of his foot. She tripped him and ran out the back door. Her mother helped her father up off the floor before her father ran out the back door after her.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"NO!" Rebecca yelled over her shoulder. Tears were running down her cheeks even more than they were before. She looked back over her shoulder again and noticed that her father wasn't behind her anymore. She turned around and screamed when she saw him right in front of her. Rebecca tried to turn around but her father had already grabbed her and slung her over her shoulder.

"Get off of me you fat ugly bastard!"

"If you keep calling me that then that just makes me wonder what other nasty things you would scream at me."

Rebecca stiffened because she knew what he meant by that. When they got into the house, her mother walked around to where she was and slapped her across the face.

"Don't you ever call me ugly ass again! If you do, I _will_ make you pay." That was the last thing anyone said to her before her father drug her up to her room to rape her.

The next day, Rebecca woke up really sore. It took her a minute to realize what happened the night before. She covered her bright blue eyes with her arm and groaned. She got out of bed and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

Rebecca looked into the living room and saw her parents passed out on the couch. She sighed and shook her head before she grabbed an apple off of the counter. She went back up to her room to grab her stuff for school.

Later on that day at school, Rebecca got in the lunch line and there were tons of people talking about the hot new students. Her "friends" kept trying to get her to talk to them, but she wasn't really in the mood after the argument with her parents.

"I'm just going to eat my lunch and get to class."

Edward Cullen was walking with Jasper and Alice into the lunchroom when he saw a girl with honey blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She had dark wash jeans on with a black hoodie. Her bright blue eyes were lowered at her tray. When Edward looked down at her hands, he saw that she was picking at her food. Everyone sitting around her was talking about them.

Once they got to their lunch table, Edward looked at her again. He tried to read her mind like he did with Bella's, but he soon discovered that he couldn't.

"Her name is Rebecca Chandler."

Edward and Jasper both looked over at Alice when she said this.

"Who's Rebecca, Alice?" Jasper questioned

"The girl that Edward has been staring at for the past five minutes."

If Edward had been human, he would have blushed. Jasper looked over at Edward and followed his gaze over to where he was looking. Edward opened his mouth to ask Jasper a question, but Alice beat him to it.

"Edward wants to know if you could check her emotions. He wants to know how she feels." Jasper nodded his head and concentrated for like a second.

"She's depressed."

Alice and Edward exchanged glances just as the bell rang for another class to start.

Rebecca looked up from her lunch tray when she heard everyone getting up to go to class. She managed to get through her last two classes without a problem.

Eventually the bell rang signaling for school to end. Rebecca grabbed her books and headed for her locker. She grabbed her book bag and made sure she had her keys for her old beat up Chevy truck.

She wanted to go home and go walk in the woods. Edward Cullen, on the other hand, had other plans. He went to go over to her, but Jasper put his arm out to stop him.

"She's not one of us, Edward."

"I know she's not one of us Jasper. But I need to know why she's depressed."

"Would you two knock it off? She's not even here anymore."

Edward and Jasper both turned there heads to look at Rosalie, just to see her duck her head back into the car window. Right before they got into the Volvo with Alice, the both shouted, "Shut up Rose!"

Rebecca pulled her blue Chevy truck into the driveway of her two story house. She noticed right away that her father's car was in the driveway. She suppressed a groan as she got out of the truck to head into the house.

Meanwhile, at the Cullen house, Edward was busy telling the rest of the Cullens about Rebecca.

"Lover boy over there has found another human play toy."

"Rose! Would you just shut up for one minute?" Edward practically yelled. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him as the other Cullens just watched on. Alice and Jasper were watching as Emmett tried to calm Rosalie down and as Esme tired to hold Edward back.

"Son, would you please stop trying to kill you sister?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the room. Edward immediately stopped what he was trying to do and looked at his "father".

"Rose, could you please keep the comments to yourself?"

Rosalie nodded her head slightly and looked down at her nails.

"So, sounds like to me that Edward has found himself falling in love with a human again after 50 years." Carlisle declared as he sat down next to Esme.

"No! I'm not falling for a human again! I can't be! Not after what happened to Bella!"

"Then why did you want to talk to her when school ended Edward?"

"Just shut up Jasper! I vowed 50 years ago that I would never fall for another human again and I'm not going to let one human force me to break that vow!" Edward demanded before he got up from his chair and stormed out of the house.

Rebecca looked around the corner of the kitchen and saw that her father was sitting on the couch watching the basketball game with a bottle of beer in his hand. Rebecca rolled her eyes and shook her head before she snuck out the back door. She took a deep breath as she shut the door behind her quietly, hoping that she wouldn't get caught. With her guitar in hand, she ran into the woods.

Edward had been walking through the woods for about ten minutes when he saw Rebecca walking not that far off from where he was. He watched as she sat down, guitar in hand, and started strumming. Edward watched in interest as she opened her mouth to sing.

_I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make _

_The same mistakes again_

_What wrong what's wrong now_

_To many too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes_

_And look outside_

_Find the reason why_

_You've been rejected_

_Now you can't find _

_What you've left behind_

_Be strong be strong now_

_Too many too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She's wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies _

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's loosing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling behind_

_She's all over the place yeah_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside lost inside oh oh_

_She's lost inside she's lost inside oh oh yeah_

Edward watched in amazement as she finished the song. He was going to go over and talk to her but she was tuning the guitar so he didn't think that she would pay any attention to him. He watched very carefully as she started to strum on the guitar again. He looked down at her hand and saw that they were shaking just slightly. He looked back up at her face and saw that she had tears welling up in her eyes before she started to play again.

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you_

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again_

_You know it's all the same, another time and place_

_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through_

Without realizing what he was doing, he started to walk towards Rebecca. He stepped on a branch halfway there and Rebecca stopped playing her guitar.

"Who's there?"

Edward, instead of doing the smart thing and saying that it was him, ran off. Since no one answered her the first time, Rebecca got up and went home.

Later that night, Rebecca hid her guitar in her closet and changed into her pjs. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking of the new students before sleep overtook her.

Edward had to see her again, so he climbed in through her open window and watched her sleep.

"Sweet dreams Rebecca." Edward whispered.

**So, that was the first chapter of my story. I'm sorry if it is a little boring, but it should pick up soon. The songs that I used in the chapter were Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne and Change by Taylor Swift.**


	2. Arguments

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really didn't think that people would like my story that much. I honestly think that it's kinda boring. Btw, some secrets with come up. If you want to find out what then you just have to read the chapter.**

**Chapter 2:Arguements **

The next day, Rebecca woke up and remembered what happened the day before.

"Oh, boy."

She laid in bed for about 5 minutes before someone yelled up the stairs.

'REBECCA! GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"I've been up stupid!"

She didn't get a reply from that so she started getting ready for school. Once Rebecca pulled into the parking lot at school, she noticed everyone but the Cullens were there.

_That's strange, _Rebecca thought _they're usually here already._

She heard the bell ring, so she got her book bag and went to class. When her last class of the day came around, she walked into her English class and saw Edward.

_That's weird, he was here before._ Rebecca thought as she sat down. Everyone around her was talking about random things. Stephanie was sitting next to her boyfriend Tyler and she was talking to Alex and her boyfriend Jason about some show called Bleach. Tyler was talking to Jamie about some random rapper. Rebecca sat down and started talking to Elise about the preps.

The bell rang and the teacher, Mrs. Durbin came in and told them about a vocab story that they had to do with a partner. Tyler worked with his girlfriend Steph, Jason worked with his girlfriend Alex and Jamie worked with Elise. The people that weren't pairing up got partnered up, courtesy of Mrs. Durbin. She was going to pair Rebecca with one of the most obnoxious guys in school, when they all heard a very musical voice.

"I'll work with her Mrs. Durbin."

Everyone in the room turned their heads towards where the voice was coming from. Rebecca saw that it was Edward Cullen that had said that.

"Oh, okay. Rebecca, you work with Edward."

Rebecca didn't say anything was she walked over to where he was sitting. He grinned slightly as she sat down next to him so they could get to work.

"So, you already did the work the night before?"

"I asked Mrs. Durbin what we were doing in class yesterday." Edward said with a shrug. Rebecca rolled her eyes and noticed that everyone else was still working on their stories.

"I noticed yesterday when my family and I got here that you looked kinda sad."

Rebecca looked up from her nails and responded, "Yeah. I was kinda depressed yesterday. I had a stupid argument with my parents the night before."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it about?"

"My parents thought my room wasn't clean enough. I said something and then my father brought up my dead older brother." Rebecca shrugged and Edward could tell she was lying through her teeth, but he didn't say anything.

"If it helps, my older brother Emmett almost died."

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Me my father and my brothers, Emmett and Jasper went on a camping trip a few years back. Emmett went out to get firewood and found a bear cave. Long story short, Emmett got mauled by a bear and said bear nearly chewed his head off."

"What did he do to piss the bear off so bad?"

"To this day, I still don't know. He won't tell anyone what he did."

"Wow. I don't really have a comment for that one." Rebecca said with a laugh. Edward smiled and opened his mouth to say something when the bell rung.

"Everyone! You have to finish the paper tomorrow!" Mrs. Durbin shouted as everyone got out of their seats.

"Hey Edward, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." Edward nodded slightly as he walked out to find Jasper and Alice. Rebecca watched him walk out the door before she headed out to her truck.

"REBECCA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Her mother shouted as she walked into the door.

"I was at school stupid! That's why you were trying to wake me up this morning! Or were you too drunk to remember anything?"

Her mother narrowed her eyes slightly before her father stumbled into the room. She noticed the way he walked and she saw the look in his eyes, so she knew right away that he was drunk.

"I thought I told you not to talk to your mother like that young lady." Her father said, slurring slightly. "And I thought I told you to clean your room."

Rebecca rolled her eyes as her mother walked over to her father. Rebecca went to go head upstairs but her mother noticed. "I'm not done with you yet, Rebecca."

Meanwhile, Edward Cullen was running around in the wood trying to get away from Emmett because he wouldn't leave him alone about being at Rebecca's the night before. He had decided to go near her house when he heard her shouting.

"YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT TOD WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT RIGHT! WELL, GUESS WHAT? TOD'S DEAD AND HE'S NEVER COMING BACK SO WHY DON'T YOU STOP COMPARING ME TO HIM ALL THE TIME!"

He heard a crash on the wall and then he heard Rebecca run up the stairs. He stood there listening to her sob before he ran off to his house to tell the rest of the Cullens what he had just heard.

The next day, Edward noticed that when she walked into the room, that she looked like crap. Her honey blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had dark circles. He noticed that she looked depressed again, so he tired to make conversation with her.

"Hey Rebecca."

"Hi"

"How are you today?"

Rebecca looked out the window and just shrugged. Edward was struggling to find things to talk about because he had only known her for two days.

"Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

"No."

Edward was growing more and more frustrated because she wouldn't say more that to him. He kept trying to get her to make a full sentence with no avail. Eventually he got so frustrated that he gave up and started doodling on the paper he had out.

Once the bell rung and they all headed home, Rebecca noticed that no one was home at her house so she went in the house and grabbed her guitar. Before she could get out of her room, she heard three car doors slam shut. She got up and quickly looked out of her window just to see her parents and a guy that she had never seen before. They were all drunk so she put her guitar back in her closet and locked her bedroom door so they couldn't get in. She hears them talking loudly in the kitchen so she quietly gets her guitar again and sneaks out her window and to the woods.

Edward was just running through the woods when he smelled Rebecca. He slowed to a stop when he saw her with the guitar again. She started strumming when she heard a branch on a tree move. She looked up and saw a big black crow sitting on the tree looking at her. Rebecca sighed and shook her head before she started strumming again.

_I like the way you wanted me_

_Every night for so long, baby_

_I like the way you needed me_

_Every time things got rocky_

_I was believing in you _

_Was I mistaken?_

_Do you mean,_

_Do you mean what you say?_

_When you say our love could last forever_

Edward watched as she continued to sing, noticing that she had tears in her eyes.

_Well, I'd rather you be mean_

_Than love and lie_

_I'd rather hear the truth_

_Than have to say goodbye_

_I'd rather take a blow_

_At least then I would know_

_But baby, don't you break my heart slow_

_I like the way you'd hold me _

_Every night for so long baby_

_I like the way you'd sing to me_

_Every time things got rocky, yeah_

_I was believing in you_

_Was I mistaken?_

_Do you mean, _

_Do you mean what you say?_

_When you say our love could last forever?_

_Well I'd rather you be mean_

_Than love and lie_

_I'd rather hear the truth_

_Than have you say goodbye_

_I'd rather take a blow_

_At least then I would know_

_But baby, don't you break my heart slow_

_Oh, yeah yeah_

_You'd run around_

_And lead me on forever_

_While I stay at home_

_Still thinking we're together_

_I want our love to last forever_

_But I'd rather you be mean _

_Than love and lie_

_I'd rather hear the truth_

_Than have to say goodbye_

_And I'd rather take a blow_

_At least then I would know_

_But baby, don't you break my heart slow_

_Now baby don't you break my hear_

_Slow_

Once Rebecca stopped singing, Edward started walking over to her. Once he reached her he talked.

"Hey Rebecca."

Rebecca gasped and turned around startled before she realized it was just Edward.

"Oh, hey Edward."

"How come you're out in the woods?"

"I just come out here to get away from my parents most times."

Edward nodded his head and they continued to talk about random things for about half and hour. Rebecca noticed that it was getting dark, so she looked at Edward and told him that she had to go home. Edward told her that he had to head home too, so they said their goodbyes and when their separate ways.

**So, that's the end of this chapter. I really hope that you guys like it because this chapter took me two days to finish. Also, the song I used is called Baby, don't you break my heart slow by: Taylor Swift. The songs not that well know but it's really good. Please Review!**


	3. More Trouble

**I'm really surprised that the only one that reviewed was Heartbreakgirl, but you know, what are you going to do about it? This is going to be my last chapter update for awhile because school is starting soon and I still have to my summer reading project. **

**Chapter 3:More Trouble**

Once Edward went home, he went up to his room to think about the similarities of Bella and Rebecca. He was so in his world that he didn't hear Esme come up the stairs to his room.

"Edward, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong Esme."

"Edward, I've been around you for long enough that you can't fool me. Now what's wrong?"

Edward turned his head towards his mother before he responded.

"Rebecca is like Bella in so many ways. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Maybe your starting to fall for her Edward." Esme said as she walked over to his bed.

Edward put his head in his hands. "I can't be falling for another human, Esme. I don't want to after what happened to Bella." Edward's voice broke at the last part.

Esme put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him because she knew how much it hurt Edward that Bella wasn't around anymore. It hurt everyone else that she was gone but it seemed that he took it the hardest. Esme told Edward to think about it and left him to himself.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_Edward, I'll be fine. Charlie should be too. Just go hunt." Bella begged Edward. His eyes were black as night and he didn't want to leave her because Victoria was still roaming around._

"_I don't want to leave you unprotected Bella."_

_Bella sighed and said, "Jacob and the whole wolf pack is in La push. They can protect me while you're gone."_

_She felt Edward tense at the mention of the wolf pack. She knew that he still didn't trust the wolves, but Jacob was her friend and she knew that he would just have to except that._

"_I don't trust the wolf pack Bella. You know they could lose control at any time."_

"_Yeah, I know that, but they still haven't yet. I'll be fine with them. Just please go hunt...for me."_

_Edward looked down at her pleading eyes and sighed. "Fine, but if I come back and there is one scratch on you, I'm blaming the wolves."_

"_Now Edward, you know that's not fair."_

_Edward smiled before he responded. "Yeah, I know, that's why I said it."_

_Bella laughed and told him to go hunt. He gave her a kiss and left out the window._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Edward sighed before he went downstairs to find something to do. Meanwhile, Rebecca was tossing and turning in bed trying to get to sleep.

The next day, Rebecca woke up and realized that it was Saturday. She looked over at her clock and saw that it was only 7:30 in the morning. She put her arm over her eyes before she sighed.

"I might as well get up now. It's not like I can go back to sleep. My parents will just wake me up anyway." She muttered to herself.

She walked down the stairs and saw her parents passed out on the floor yet again. They seemed to be getting drunk so much more that they used to.

"They won't notice if I go outside for a walk." She said to herself as she went up to her room to get her clothes on.

To her surprise she got out of the house without a problem. She didn't bring her guitar with her this time because she didn't want to get weighed down if her parents started to chase her down just because she wasn't in the house.

She found her favorite spot in the woods in minutes and sat down. She got lost in her thoughts.

_****FLASHBACK****_

"_Hey, Todd! Where are you going?" A little girl screamed as she ran down the steps._

_Todd turned around and saw his little sister. She ran up to him and she hugged his leg. _

"_I have to go to work Becca." Todd said using her nickname. She giggled and looked down. _

"_I want to go with you!" The 9 year old exclaimed. Todd looked down at his sister and sighed._

"_Becca, you can't come with me. You know my boss would wonder why I took my 9 year old sister to work."_

_Rebecca looked at her older brother with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to stay home with mom and dad because they never paid any attention to her. Todd saw the tears in her eyes and he didn't want to let her down._

"_I'll tell you what, when I get home we can go out and get ice cream. Does that sound good to you?"_

_Rebecca nodded her head and then she let Todd go so he could go to work._

_****END FLASHBACK****_

Rebecca was pulled out of her world when she realized that the sun was higher in the sky. She wiped the tears from her eyes and got up so she could go home.

On Sunday, Rebecca was sitting in her room staring at her ceiling. Both her parents were gone because they thought it would be a good idea to go to the bar and leave their seventeen year old daughter by herself with barely any food in the house. She was bored out of her skull so she decided to give her friend Amber a call.

"Hello?" Amber questioned.

"Hey. It's me, Rebecca."

"Oh, hey Rebecca. What's up?"

"My parents are gone and I'm bored out of my mind."

"Your parents decide to go to the bar again?" Amber was her only friend that knew what her parents put her through, so she was her closest friend.

"Yeah. Isn't that where they always go on the weekends?"

"Yeah pretty much. No offense, but I would hate to have your life."

"None taken. Not that I blame you. Although, I don't think anyone would want my life. It was good up until what happened to Todd."

"So, have you talked any of the new kids yet?"

"Umm, yeah. I've talked to Edward Cullen a couple of times actually. He's not that bad once you actually talk to him."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Why do you hate him so much Amber?"

"I don't hate him Rebecca, I just don't trust him."

"How can you not trust him if you've never talked to him before. You know it's not nice to judge a book by its cover."

Amber laughed before she responded. "You know what it sounds like to me?"

"What?" Rebecca responded, just to humor her.

"It sounds like someone has a crush on the new kid."

"Amber!" Rebecca yelled as Amber laughed. "I do not have a crush on the new kid!" Amber continued to laugh as Rebecca blushed. She was thankful that her friend could see it otherwise she would be laughing even harder.

"You so do have a crush on Edward Cullen! Just admit it! You and I both know that he is kinda hot."

"Okay, fine. I'll humor you. If I did really have a crush on him, then how would I know if he likes me back?"

"Well if I was actually in your class when you talked to him, I would be able to tell by the way you look at each other."

"That's it? You do know how retarded that sounds right?"

"See, that just proves that you have a crush on him Rebecca. You denying it just makes me believe that you like him."

"Okay, fine! Maybe I like him a little."

"Ha-ha! See, I told you that you had a crush on him!" Amber said laughing.

"Okay, now that we've established that I have a crush on Edward Cullen, what do you want to talk about now?"

"Oh, by any chance, did you see what Andrew wore to school the other day?" Amber asked Rebecca.

"Amber, I'd hate to tell you this, but I was there too. I don't know anyone that didn't see what he was wearing." She said laughing. At school on Thursday, their friend Andrew had wore the dumbest outfit ever. It had been costume day and Andrew thought it would be a good idea to dress up like a teletubbie.

"You have to admit that it was hilarious though."

Rebecca was laughing so hard that she was crying at this point. She heard Amber laughing on the other end. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard a car door slam shut.

"Hey, Amber. I'll have to go. I'll call you back later okay?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye Bye."

Once Rebecca hung up the phone, she heard her parents walk into the door.

"REBECCA! WHERE ARE YOU BITCH?"

Rebecca heard her father's drunken voice from downstairs so she went into panic mode. She slammed her bedroom door and she heard her father stumble up the stairs. She ran over to her window and started to open it when her father started pounding on the door.

"REBECCA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER! YOU'LL HAVE TO COME OUT WHEN YOU WANT SOMETHING! REBECCA!"

She her eyes get watery but she was more focused with trying to get outside. Her father was still pounding on her door. She finally got her window open and climbed down into the pouring rain, when her father got into her room.

"REBECCA! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU CAN'T RUN IN THOSE WOODS FOREVER! ME AND YOUR MOTHR WILL FIND YOU EVENTUALLY!"

Rebecca's tears mixed with the rain as she ran deeper and deeper into the woods. She didn't know why her parents wanted to beat her all the time, she just knew that she had to get away from them. She kept on running in the woods, getting soaked by the rain, when her bare feet hit a root from a tree. She fell to her knees but she repositioned herself so she could hug her knees. She eventually put her head on her knees and sobbed.

**Yes, I know. Huge cliffhanger. I just thought that it would be a good place to stop. The chapter may be long, but I don't think that there will be more than at least 7 chapters, but we'll see. Please keep those reviews coming and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**~Stephanie~**


	4. Bonding Time

**Thanks for all the people that actually reviewed on the last chapter. I know that a lot of people had to have been mad at me because of how I ended the last chapter but, I had to end it somewhere and that was the only place that I could end it because everything else comes in the later chapters. And I know Heartbreakgirl was complaining because I named everyone in the 2 chapter except her, but she should be happy cuz she was in the last chapter. She might be in this chapter too. Please keep up the reviews cuz they make me happy. They also give me the motivation to actually continue the story.**

**Chapter 4: Bonding Time**

Rebecca continued to cry in the rain when she heard a twig snap somewhere behind her. She lifted her head from her knees and looked around to where the noise was.

"Who's there?"

"It's just me, Rebecca."

"Oh, hey Edward. I thought you were someone else."

Edward threw her a questioning look before he sat down next to her.

"What are you doing outside in the rain? Shouldn't you be at home? And how come you look like you've been crying?"

Edward heard her heartbeat quicken before she answered. "I just had a stupid argument with my parents. And speaking of being outside in the rain, how come you're out here? Shouldn't you be in your house?"

Edward chuckled and looked at her. She was sitting on the ground soaking wet from the rain. She had her legs pulled up to her chest and she was hugging her legs. She had her head on her knees and she was staring straight at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Well, my brother Emmett was pestering me about me not having a girlfriend yet, so I came outside to get away from him."

"How come you just didn't go in your room? Wouldn't that help?"

"Emmett doesn't know when to stop, so no; it wouldn't have helped at all. He would just have stood by the door and talked really loud so I could hear him."

"Well, then I don't know what to tell you."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Edward sat there trying to read Rebecca's mind like he had time and time again. Rebecca on the other hand, was sitting there thinking of her older brother, Todd. Edward eventually gave up on trying to read her mind, so he started to think about Bella for the 60 millionth time in 50 years. The rain continued to fall as they were in their own little worlds. It was then that Rebecca realized that she was sitting in the middle of the woods soaked in rain water. She looked over at Edward and noticed that he was looking off into space. She didn't think he would answer if she said anything, so she got up on her feet.

"Where are you going?"

Rebecca gasped in surprise and whipped her head around. "Oh, Edward, I'm going to head home now. My parents should have cooled off by now."

"Okay, I should head home too. I think that Emmett should be done teasing me now." They said bye to each other and headed their separate ways.

"I'm so bored Rebecca! Do you think that Mrs. Allen would let us go into the band room?" Amber asked. Rebecca rolled her eyes at her best friend. Amber noticed her do that and sighed.

"Why are you rolling your eyes at me? You're the one that has a crush on Edward Cullen."

"Amber, I'd rather not have every other girl in school know that I have a crush on him. That would just make every other girl in school try harder to get him to be their boyfriend."

"Aw, Rebecca lighten up a bit. The other girls in school don't stand a chance with you around."

"Still, I don't want everyone else to know about my crush on him."

"Okay, fine. But don't come complaining to me when he says yes to another girl when she asks him to be their girlfriend."

"I wasn't planning on it." Rebecca and Amber continued to joke around like this for the rest of the period before the bell rang.

"Hey, Amber?"

"Yeah." Amber questioned as they walked down the hall to their next class.

"Do you know where Caleb and Elise went? I thought they were here today?"

Amber looked behind them but didn't see them. "They must have gotten out of the door before we did because I don't see them behind us and they're no where in front of us."

"Okay. Well I'll see you later Amber."

"Okay. See you Rebecca."

"Edward Cullen! Get down here!" Edward sighed before he got up from his desk chair and went downstairs.

"What Alice?"

"Rebecca just decided to walk in the woods again. You've talked to her last time she was their, so go see why she's in the woods again. She has a guitar too."

"Alice, how can someone so small like you be so annoying?" Alice didn't say anything as she smiled and thought _Just go see why she's in the woods for like the 3__rd__ time since we've been here._ Edward just shook his head as he turned around and walked out the door and into the woods. Sure enough, Rebecca was sitting there with her guitar but she was just sitting there staring off into space.

"Hey Rebecca." Edward said as he sat down next to her. She jumped like 5 feet up in the air cuz Edward had scared her.

"Hey. How come you're out here again?"

"I was bored and Emmett's not there to run away from."

Rebecca nodded slightly and started to mess with her guitar. Edward watched her carefully, making sure she was about to cry. (Which she wasn't)

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Sense I have my guitar and all, I was wondering if you wanted to hear the song I just wrote. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I just thought sense you were here, that you would want to listen to it. It just popped into my-"

"Rebecca," Edward said, cutting her off. "Just play the song. I'll just be good and not interrupt."

She smiled slightly and let out a breath out that she didn't know she was holding. She looked down at her guitar before she started playing it.

_When something's pure_

_How can people just say_

_We're meant to be_

_And when something's true_

_How can people just_

_Keep me away from you_

_Suddenly I'm all alone_

_Pushed away from nothing wrong_

_Don't you have the guts to say_

_How you feel about me_

_Out of the blue_

_They said we couldn't be together_

_I have to get over you_

_We've been given no choice_

_We have no voice_

_Out of the blue_

_Can't even call on the telephone_

_Don't even know if you're at home_

_But to control just how we feel_

_Between you and I_

_Not for one to steal_

_Suddenly I'm all alone_

_Pushed away from nothing wrong_

_Don't you have the guts to say_

_How you feel about me_

_Out of the blue_

_They said we couldn't be together_

_I have to get over you_

_We've been given no choice_

_We have no voice_

_Just wanna hear what you've got to say_

_Are you feeling the same_

'_Cause I'm not okay_

_Thought when we met there was something more_

_But the others said no_

_They said no_

_Out of the blue_

_They said we couldn't be together_

_I have to get over you_

_We've been given no choice_

_We have no voice_

_Out of the blue_

_We knew we should have been together_

_Don't wanna get over you_

_When love makes a choice_

_It has a voice_

_Out of the blue_

Once Rebecca had finished, she looked up from her guitar and into Edward's golden eyes. He sat there looking at her before he said anything.

"That was really good."

"You think so?" Rebecca asked, blushing.

"Yeah. Where did you learn to play guitar like that?"

Rebecca smiled brightly before she responded. "I taught myself how to play actually. I know how to play piano too."

"Really? I didn't really peg you to be the kind of person that had enough patience to actually learn how."

Rebecca looked down at the ground and laughed because of what Edward had said. "I actually have no patience at all, but when I was younger, my mother basically made me sit down at the bench and learn. To this day, I'm glad she made me do it. Playing the piano actually helps when I'm trying to write songs." Edward sat there watching her in amazement, which didn't happen very often.

"I play the piano too."

"I never thought you would be one to play the piano Edward. I thought you had other things to do."

"What do you think I do on the weekends other than the camping trips with my family?" Edward said as he laughed. Rebecca laughed with him and when they were done, Rebecca shook her head as she smiled. Edward sat there looking at her as she shook her head. _I think that I'm in love with her. I love it when she blushes and smiles.._

"Hey Edward. I was thinking something. How come it seems like we always see each other in the woods? It can't just be a coincidence."

Edward snapped out of his daydream when he heard Rebecca's voice. He looked over at her into her bright blue eyes and answered without giving away the fact that him and his whole family were vampires.

"I don't know Rebecca. I may be smart, but I don't know the answers to everything."

After he said this, they sat in silence just staring at each other. Rebecca blushed again because of how intensely Edward was staring at her. She opened her mouth to blurt out something random when Edward suddenly had his finger on her lip. Rebecca looked down at his finger, back at him and blushed so much that her face was tomato red. Edward chuckled slightly as he watched her. They had been sitting there like that for about 5 minutes before Edward leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips.

**Huge cliffhanger! I know you guys are mad at me right now, but I had to end it somewhere. And a special thanks to cleo4ever44 and zXWolfgirlXz for reviewing the last chapter. Keep the reviews up people and I'll update faster. :) **

**~Stephanie~**


	5. Realization and Secrets Reveled

**I know that I said that the more reviews that I get the more I'll update, but I'm bored out of my skull and I want to keep writing. So, enjoy. Btw, the song on the last chapter was called Out of the blue by: Aly and Aj. :)**

**Chapter 5: Realization and Secrets Reveled **

Rebecca sat there and continued to kiss Edward. He never made an attempt to stop anytime soon, but then he remembered that it was Rebecca a human and she need to breathe. He pulled away and she sat there breathing heavily. She noticed him looking at her and blushed. He smiled at her and she blushed more deeply. She looked down at the ground before she spoke.

"What was that for exactly?" She asked. _Not that I'm complaining_ she added as an afterthought.

"I don't know. I just felt like doing that. You looked like you were getting ready to kiss me anyway, so I figured, why not just beat her to it?"

Rebecca raised her eyebrow at that and shook her head in an attempt to clear her foggy mind. _I really think that I'm loosing my mind. Why on earth would he be so cold? He feels like stone too. _Rebecca thought as she attempted to stay on earth instead of going to cloud nine just because of one kiss. Edward on the other hand, was thinking about the past yet again.

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_Edward Cullen was walking in the woods towards Bella's house when he smelled a werewolf. He growled slightly because he knew that Jacob was in her house again. Billy and Jacob Black had been coming over a lot lately because of all the killings in Seattle. He listened to what was going on in the house and focused on Bella's voice_

"_Jake, you and I both know how Edward feels about the whole me going over to La push thing, and we both know how you feel about me going over to the Cullen's house... but I look at it this way; you both are going to get over it because I'm not going to chose between being friends with you and being Edward's girlfriend. I'm totally neutral so therefore, I'm team Switzerland."_

"_Bella, I know that, but I still don't like that fact that you go over to that house constantly."_

_Edward heard Bella sigh in frustration before she said anything. _

"_Jake, we both know that something is going on in Seattle. I'm smart enough to know that it has something to do with vampires and I know that Edward is keeping that from me."_

_He listened to the rest of the conversation and then he left to back to his house_

_*****END FLASHBACK****_

Edward remembered after that conversation with Jacob, the whole situation in Seattle got worse and then that eventually led to Bella's death. He couldn't bear the thought of having to relive that moment again so he just stopped thinking about it and started to stare at Rebecca again.

Rebecca had just got done thinking about another good memory about Todd when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up and saw Edward staring at her yet again. She blushed for what seemed like the 7th time today. Her guitar lay forgotten next to her. That was when she suddenly realized that her parents should be home already. She would have gone into total panic mode if Edward hadn't been there.

"Um, Edward, I think I'm going to head home now."

"Okay. I think I might just go home too. I don't really want to spend my whole day in the woods. I guess I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, I don't really like missing school. So, I'm going to go now." Rebecca said as she picked her guitar up.

"Bye!" Edward half shouted. Rebecca didn't turn around. She just waved over her shoulder as she walked off.

Once Edward walked into his house, he was greeted by a very happy Alice.

"Hey Edward! I can't believe you actually kissed another human after 50 years!" She gushed. If Edward hadn't been thinking about Rebecca so much, he would have snapped at her because when she said that, five heads whipped around so fast, that a human wouldn't have even seen it. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all threw his questioning looks but Esme just sat there with a small smile on her face because she knew Alice was talking about Rebecca.

"You kissed another human? Really Edward?" Rosalie asked as she scoffed. "What is it with you and your obsession with fragile humans anyway?"

Edward growled at Rosalie before he said down on the couch next to Esme.

"Why exactly did you kiss her Edward?" Esme asked in a gentle voice. Edward looked at all of them before he shook his head and responded.

"I don't even know what came over me. I just got this sudden urge to kiss her. Then before I could even put my thoughts together, I was kissing her."

"Maybe you really are falling for another human Edward." Jasper said suddenly. Alice looked over at him and smiled brightly at him. They sat in silence for a while when they heard Carlisle pull up into the driveway. Edward got up off the couch and went into his room when he heard Carlisle start to get out of the car because he didn't want to have to deal with anymore of the deal about kissing Rebecca.

Rebecca had just got home, when her parents came home drunk yet again. She sat in her room looking at the ceiling listening to them laugh.

"HEY REBECCA! WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE FOR A SEC!" her mother yelled. Rebecca sighed before she got up and went downstairs.

"What?" she asked. It came out more snobbish than she wanted it to and before she knew it, her father had stumbled over to where she was standing.

"_You_," her father said, pointing to her, "don't talk to your mother like that."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, not realizing the fact that her father was drunk at the moment. He saw her do this, so he backhanded her as hard as he could. She fell to the ground with impact.

"YOU DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME EITHER REBECCA! I THOUGHT YOU HAD LEARNED YOU LESSON BY NOW!"

Rebecca didn't say anything because she was crying and she didn't trust her voice. She didn't say anything so her father thought that it would be a good thing to start yelling at her more.

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT ME AND YOUR MOTHER EVER LOVED YOU? GUESS WHAT, WE NEVER EVEN PLANNED TO HAVE YOU! WE JUST KEPT YOU BECAUSE WE WANTED TO MAKE TODD HAPPY! THERE'S NOT EVEN ANY REASON TO HAVE YOU AROUND ANYMORE!"

Rebecca's mouth dropped open when he said this because she knew she was unplanned she just didn't know that they never wanted her. Her father bent down with some difficulty, considering he was drunk and punched her in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Rebecca yelled through her tears.

"THAT WAS FOR BEING BORN YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Rebecca didn't say anything, she just layed there on the floor and let her father beat her up.

Edward was sitting in his room when he got a gut feeling that something was wrong with Rebecca but he shook it off cuz she was fine when he saw her last. He just didn't know that her father was beating her senseless just because she was born.

Rebecca had finally gotten away from her father and somehow managed to get past her mother so she could run out the door. Her father had done a lot of damage to her. She was pretty sure that she had a black eye from where her dad had punched her. She knew that her nose was bleeding and her ribs felt like they were broken. Her ankle hurt, so she was guessing that it was either sprained or broken. She hopped that it was just sprained cuz she didn't want to have to explain to everyone at school how she how she hurt it.

Back at the Cullen house, Alice had just gotten a vision and Edward just so happened to see Rebecca looking like she just got run over by a truck. He felt panic rise in his gut, but then he heard Alice murmur something.

"You might want to go check on Rebecca, Edward."

Edward didn't say anything as he rushed down the stairs and ran out of the door. After he left, Alice told the rest of the family what see saw in her vision.

Rebecca had been in the woods for all of 5 minutes when she heard people shouting. She was pretty sure that it was her parents so she just got up and walked farther in the woods. She was hoping that Edward wasn't in the woods again so that he wouldn't see her like that. Once she thought that she was far enough from the spot she last was, she sat down and hugged her legs to her chest. She put her chin on her knees and just stared straight ahead with tears running down her cheeks.

Edward had been walking through the woods when he saw Rebecca sitting on the ground. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She tensed up once he did that but she didn't turn around.

"Rebecca, turn around."

Rebecca knew who it was, but she didn't trust her voice. She just shook her head no as tears continued to cascade down her cheeks.

"Rebecca, c'mon. You have to work with me here." Edward practically begged. Rebecca shook her head no. Edward sighed before he used human strength to turn around. Once he did this, he kinda wished that he didn't. Rebecca's face looked horrible. Her left eye was almost swollen shut and she had dry blood under nose. She looked at him for like a second before she covered her face with her hands. Edward shook his head to get the image out of her head before he spoke.

"You did this to you Rebecca?"

"My parents." Rebecca said before her body was engulfed in sobs. Edward held her close to his body and just watched her cry. After like 10 minutes of crying, she finally calmed down and just sat their in his arms.

"Why did your parents do this to you?" Edward asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's a long story and my parents might find me out here with you and flip out. They have guns you know."

"I don't really think a guns going to do anything to me Rebecca. And we have time so you can start on the story." Rebecca sighed and took a deep breath before she launched into the story.

"It all started when my brother Todd died. I was twelve years old and me and my parents had just gotten into a huge argument."

_****FLASHBACK*****_

"_Why do you have to have it today exactly? Huh? I thought you didn't like birthday parties Rebecca!"_

"_I want to do something with my friends! A birthday party is the only way I ever will get to have fun with my friends cuz you and dad never let me go anywhere!" _

"_I would let you go places if you would ask! You never do, you just shout where you're going to be as you walk out the door! That's why I don't let you go anywhere!" _

_Rebecca looked at her mother with tears in her eyes so her mom just gave up. "Okay, you know what? We can have your stupid birthday party. Just don't screw anything up."_

_Later on, Todd was asking if his parents if he should stay at the house for the birthday party and cancel his plans with his friends or if he should just go._

"_Todd, I think that you should just stay here. If not for me and your father, but for Rebecca. You know she wants her older brother to be there for her."_

_Todd agreed to that, so he got up so he could go call his friends and tell him that he couldn't come to the movies with them when Rebecca walked up to him._

"_Todd, you should go with your friends. I don't think you want to be in the house with a bunch of little girls."_

_Todd looked down at his younger sister and sighed. "Are you sure? I could always stay here and keep you company along with you other little girlfriends."_

"_Todd, we're going to be playing house the whole time after I open my presents and eat cake and ice cream. Just go have fun with you friends and I'll show you my presents when you get back."_

"_Okay, fine. If you want to get rid of me so bad then I'll go." He joked. "But I will be back in like two hours, so you better save some cake and ice cream for me." Rebecca giggled before she bear hugged him. _

"_Okay. I'll see you later kiddo." Todd said laughing lightly as he walked out of the door. Little did Rebecca know, that was the last time she would ever see her older brother alive._

_****END FLASHBACK*****_

"Later on that night, me and my parents got a call from the hospital. They said that earlier my brother Todd got into an accident. A drunk driver was driving in the wrong lane." She sniffled before she continued. "The drunk driver hit Todd head and on and he was killed head on along with the other driver. They said that tried everything to save him but they were too late." After she said this, she broke down crying again. Edward held her closer as he waited for her to calm down. Once she calmed down enough she continued with her story.

"From that day on, my parents became depressed and started to drink. As the years went on, the drinking became worse and worse until they started coming home drunk every day. They started blaming me for Todd's death. In a way it is my fault, because I was the one who told him to go out with his friends that day."

Edward squeezed her gently so she would stop talking. She looked up at him to see what he wanted as he spoke. "What happened to Todd was not your fault, so don't blame yourself. And don't listen to your parents either. They don't know what their talking about."

Rebecca nodded her head before she continued talking. "They stated beating me day after day. They beat me before you found me too. My father basically beat me up, but before he did, he said that I wasn't planned. The only reason they even kept me was because I made Todd happy. He flat out told me that they never loved me either. Then he said that there was no reason to even have me around anymore." After Rebecca got done talking, she started crying again. Edward tried to calm her down, with no luck.

After about 20 minutes of crying, Rebecca looked up at Edward and their lips somehow found each other again.

"Edward, I have to go home."

"I'm not letting you back to them people. They hurt you Rebecca."

"Edward, I have to. If I do it now, then I won't get hurt as bad next time."

They argued back and forth for a few minutes before Rebecca told him that she would be fine. He finally gave in and let her go, knowing that he would probably regret it later. After she got far enough away, he took off at a vampire speed to his house so he could tell the rest of the Cullen's what Rebecca had just told him.

**So, that was the one of the longest chapters I have ever written. I literally had tears in my eyes when I was writing this. Please review cuz I need more feed back. I have this whole thing headed and I'm planning on writing a sequel to it. I need to know if people want a sequel, so please review.**


	6. Authors note

**I hope you guys aren't waiting for an update cuz I'm not going to update until I get some more reviews. **

**I feel like you guys aren't even reading the little notes that I put on the story anymore. And I'm pretty sure that people have stopped reading my story.**

**I would really appreciate the reviews cuz then if the story sux then just tell me guys and I will find a way to make it better. **

**Please just review and I will try to update. I still have to start the next chapter, so I really hope you guys read the last chapter. I accept constructive criticism so, you guys and put whatever you want on the reviews.**

**Plz review guys! :)**


	7. Help Her!

**Sorry it took so long to update. I kinda have a minor case of writers block and with school starting tomorrow; it's not really going to get any better anytime soon. Good news though, I finished my summer reading project on Saturday! :) Thanks to Stella sparks and zXwolfgirlXz for reviewing on the last chapter. Plz update more guys!**

**Chapter 7: Help Her!**

The next day, Edward was walking away from his car and into the school building when he realized that Rebecca wasn't there. He didn't think anything of it, because he thought that she just didn't want to come to school after what happened the day before.

Meanwhile, at Rebecca's house, her parents were busy beating her yet again. Rebecca was still worn out from last night, so she just sat there and let them beat her to unconsciousness.

Back at school, Edward was sitting in the lunchroom spacing in and out. Alice and Jasper were sitting there talking quietly to each other about Rebecca, recalling what Edward had told them last night. Emmett and Rosalie were just sitting there not saying anything. It was clear to every one of the Cullens that Rosalie didn't like Rebecca but no one said anything.

Rebecca had just woken up from unconsciousness when she heard her parent's voices down the hall.

"What do you think we should do to with her? It's not like we can just dump her somewhere. She might tell everyone what we did."

"Well Susan. I think we should make sure she can never talk again then huh?"

Rebecca felt her heartbeat quicken when she heard them because she didn't want to die anytime soon but she knew that she had nowhere else to go, so she was stuck there until she could find her own place.

She heard them walk into her room, so she quickly shut her eyes, hoping that her parents didn't see the movement. Her father walked over to her and started to touch her places that she didn't want to be touched.

"Well, well, well, Rebecca's still out like a light. I guess we'll have to put the fun stuff off until later. That's really too bad though, cuz I don't really want to wait."

Rebecca heard her mother chuckle before she answered. "I know you're not very patient, but you might have to wait for her to wake up. I want to hear her scream when she figures out what you want to do to her." Both her parents laughed before they walked back down the stairs. She let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding and opened her eyes.

Meanwhile back at school, Edward was sitting in English class and Mrs. Durbin had made them start watching Romeo and Juliet. He had seen it hundreds of times so he just sat there looking out the window. He wanted to go over to Rebecca's house so he could see her. He wanted to know that she was alright because he had this bad feeling at the pit of his stomach all day and he wanted to make sure that nothing bad had happened.

Rebecca had just gotten done packing the rest of her stuff when she heard a door slam. She tried to get her stuff faster, knowing that she didn't have much time left. She had just gone to grab her guitar out of her closet when she heard shouting from the other side of her door.

'REBECCA! I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT! I'M BORED AND I NEED YOU'RE ENTERTANIMENT!"

She didn't say anything; she just continued to get her stuff. She could tell from her father's voice that he was drunk but she was too worried about getting her stuff to care at the moment.

"REBECCA! DON'T TEST ME YOU LITTLE SLUT! I'M SERIOUS! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, I WILL TAKE IT DOWN FROM THE HINGES!"

She still didn't answer him or open the door, so he continued to pound on the door and shout.

Meanwhile back at school, Edward was still zoned out when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and looked at it to see a text from Jasper.

_Alice just had a vision but she won't tell me what it was about. She just keeps muttering something about Rebecca. I'm worried. You should talk to her later. –Jazz_

He looked up from his phone and looked at the clock. It wasn't very often that Jasper got worried but when he did, Edward knew that something bad was about to happen. He stared at the clock, watching the seconds go by.

Back at Rebecca's house, her father was shouting and pounding on the door. The whole house was shaking from his shouting but he didn't seem to care.

"REBECCA! I'M TIRED OF YOU'RE SHIT! I WILL BE BACK TO GET YOU!" That was all he said before he stomped down the stairs. She sighed before she went to all her stuff that was on her bed.

Just as she got over to her bed, her father kicked the door down. She gasped as she turned around quickly with her arms behind her back, attempting to hide the bags on her bed. Her father narrowed his eyes at her before he said anything.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her father asked with venom dripping in his voice. Rebecca didn't say anything she just looked at him in fear when she realized that he had a knife in his hand. She shook her head as she continued to look at the knife.

"If you think you are going anywhere then you are sadly mistaken. I'm not letting my little pet go anywhere."

Rebecca was getting tired of hearing him talk so she ran past him, seemingly forgetting about all the stuff on her bed. Her father stood there for a minute before he ran after her. As she ran down the steps, she didn't see her mother anywhere and that scared her. Rebecca knew what her parents were capable of so she knew that her mother could sneak up on her at any time and do something to her.

"REBECCA, DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT YOU WON'T MAKE IT OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

She knew that she would have to manage to get out of the door before she could do anything. She didn't say anything to her father because she knew that he wanted her to say something so that he could catch up to her. She always slowed down when she was running and talking; she could never figure out why though.

Back at school, Edward was in class watching the clock when his phone vibrated again. He looked at it and saw that he had another text from Jasper.

_Alice had another vision. I asked her and she said something about Rebecca getting hurt even worse than last time. I don't know what happened last time, but whatever happened this time was ten times worse. Alice is really worrying me. Please talk to her for me. –Jazz_

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked back at the clock and mentally screamed at it to go faster.

Rebecca had been running around the house for about 5 minutes when she looked over her shoulder. She noticed that her father was no longer behind her but she was still worried because she knew that he still that the knife and anything could happen.

'GET BACK HERE REBECCA! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO STOP AND RUN TO DADDY!"

Rebecca just shook her head as she ran around the house. She tried to get out of the door but her father suddenly appeared in front of her. She gasped as her father stabbed her in the stomach with the knife. He laughed savagely as she fell to the ground with her hands on the handle of the knife. Her father bent down to where she was laying on the ground and started talking to her.

"You didn't really think that you could get away did you?" She looked up at her father when he asked this because you are mine and you always will be." After he said this, he grabbed the knife handle and roughly pulled it out. She screamed in agony and something hit her dad in the head. He looked around with a wild expression on his face. She saw something tackle her father and then her whole world went black.

Once Edward had tackled Rebecca's father he used his vampire speed to get to her. He smelled the blood and looked down and saw the deep wound on her stomach. He picked her up quickly and ran his fastest to his house.

When Rebecca came to her senses, she was aware of voices around her but her eyes were so heavy that she couldn't open them.

"Carlisle, you have to do something. She's going to die and I can't stand losing someone else." She recognized that voice as Edward's.

"Do you really want to do this Edward?" She knew this must be Carlisle because she didn't hear anyone else in the room.

"We have to. Her heartbeat is getting weaker. She doesn't have that much time left Carlisle." Rebecca heard the voice but she didn't recognize who it was.

She didn't hear anyone say anything but she felt a cold hand pick up her wrist. The person that picked up her wrist bit down.

The last thing she felt was the fire spreading through her body.

**I know it's short but plz don't hate me! Like I said before, I have minor writers block so it took me a couple of days to come up with this. Sadly, the next chapter is the last one, but there will be a sequel. **

**Plz Review peeps! :)**


	8. Changed

**Well guys, this is last chapter. I am working the sequel as we speak…well read, but you get my point. I'm actually writing this during school so it might not be as good as I want it to be. Plz read and review and I will post the sequel sooner! :)**

**Chapter 8: Changed**

The last thing Rebecca remembered was someone biting into her wrist. She felt the fire spread through her body, so she screamed and arched her back. She could have sworn that she felt someone grab her hand and say something, but she could have just been imagining things.

Edward sat and watched Rebecca after Carlisle bit her. He couldn't stand to see her in pain, but he had to do it because he couldn't bear to lose someone else again; not after what happened to Bella. He looked over when he heard Rebecca scream. She arched her back so he grabbed her hand.

"Rebecca, stop screaming. It will only make the pain worse." He knew that somehow, she heard what he said, but she didn't stop screaming.

The pain didn't go away and she couldn't resist the urge, so she screamed yet again. She wanted to die but then she thought of Edward. Rebecca knew that it would break his heart if she died. Eventually though, she got tired of screaming, so she clamped her mouth shut.

Meanwhile, downstairs the rest of the Cullens were discussing how they were going to tell Rebecca that they were vampires.

"Can't we just let Edward tell her when she wakes up in a few days?" Carlisle looked over at his wife Esme before responding.

"She might not believe him if he's by himself. I'm going to have to go with him so we can both tell her." Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement as they listened to Rebecca scream.

* * *

Two days later, Edward was still with Rebecca upstairs. He hadn't moved an inch in three days and his eyes were pitch black. He kept insisting that he was fine, but in reality, he needed to go hunt, but he didn't want to because he wanted to be there when Rebecca woke up.

"Edward, you have to hunt. If you don't soon, you're not going to be able to control yourself. If you try to hunt later, you might smell a human and snap. We can't have that happening with a newborn vampire around. You know that if the Volturi find out, all hell will break loose." Alice said.

"I want to be here when Rebecca wakes up."

"You have to hunt Edward. You might not be able to once she wakes up. If what you say is true, then her parents might try and do something." Carlisle announced as he walked into the room. Edward looked at him for a second before he nodded and ran outside. Alice quickly walked over to Rebecca and grabbed her hand.

Rebecca felt someone let go of her hand and then two seconds later, someone else put their hand into hers. She automatically knew that it was a girl because it was smaller than a guy's hand. She heard people murmuring but she was in so much pain, she couldn't make out the words because the pain kept getting worse.

Edward got back to the house with 10 minutes of hunting. Once he walked to the yard, he just jumped straight into the window so he could go to Rebecca straight away. Alice looked over at the window when she heard him and she had gotten up and walked away as soon as he jumped up into the room.

"She should be waking up soon Edward." Alice announced as she walked out of the room. Edward didn't say anything as he watched her walk out, he just walked over to Rebecca and grabbed her hand again.

* * *

Rebecca felt the fire starting to fade slowly from her fingertips and her toes but the fire inside her heart got hotter. Her heart started to beat faster which kinda scared her.

"Carlisle" Edward called out. To her though, it sounded muffled; as if he was talking into a pillow.

The fire left her hands but it retreated to her heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat even faster than it was before. She started to hear things so much clearer now, that she heard Carlisle walk into the room.

"Listen." There was a silence before anyone spoke.

"Ah, it's almost over."

Rebecca kept listening to them talking but then the fire ripped hotter still through her chest, draining from her elbows and knees.

"I can't wait till she wakes up! I'll finally get to meet my new sister!"

"Alice, is that all you think about?"

"Edward you know it's not. You can hear what I'm thinking."

Rebecca heard Edward scoff before the Alice girl walked out of the room.

It was then that Rebecca's heart took off, beating like the blades on a helicopter. The sound was almost a single sustained note and to her it felt like it would grind through her ribs. The fire flared up in the center of her heart, sucking it away from the rest of her body to fuel the scorching blaze. The pain was enough to stun Rebecca because her back arched, as if the fire was dragging her upward by the heart.

She refused to allow another part of her body to move as her torso slumped back onto the table. It became a battle inside of her- her heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; her heart galloping towards its last beat. The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with one final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. Her heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more.

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even hers. For a moment, the absence of pain was all Rebecca could think about. Then she opened her eyes and gazed above in wonder. Everything was so _clear._ The light overhead was still blinding-bright but yet, she could still see the glowing strands inside the bulb. Behind the light, she could distinguish the individual grains in the dark wood ceiling above. In front of it, she could see the little dust bunnies floating around in the air. They spun like little planets, moving around each other in a celestial dance.

The dust was so beautiful that Rebecca inhaled in shock. The air whistled down her throat but this action felt wrong. Her lungs weren't waiting for it. They reacted differently to the influx. It was then that she realized that she didn't need the air. She didn't realize that someone was holding her hand until whoever it was, squeezed it lightly. The skin was perfectly smooth and she wanted to know who it was holding her hand, so she turned her head and looked straight into Edward Cullen's golden eyes.

"Edward…." Rebecca trailed off because she didn't know what to say.

"Rebecca, Carlisle and I have something we have to tell you." Rebecca didn't even get to respond before Dr. Cullen walked into the room. She sat up and then Edward and Carlisle told her that they were vampires and that they had to change her too.

* * *

"So, what you're telling me is that I'm a vampire now too?"

By now, Carlisle had left because he had to go work at the hospital. He and Edward had spent all night explaining their history to her, so she was caught up.

"Yes you are. I'm sorry that I turned you into a monster Rebecca, but I couldn't bare to lose anyone else."

"Edward, you're not a monster and neither am I."

"But you're a newborn vampire now. It's going to take a while to get you used to human blood. You might slip and I don't think I could stand that either." Edward said as he shook his head.

Rebecca didn't get what he said about the human blood thing until she remembered that she was a still a newborn vampire after all. Her dry, scorching throat gave proof to that. Just as if Edward was reading her mind, he looked up at her again.

"Since you're a newborn, maybe we should go hunt now. I don't think that there are any hikers out there right now, so we should be fine." Rebecca nodded before Edward grabbed her hand and they both jumped out of the second story window. When they got down to the yard, Rebecca had to ask the question that had been bothering her.

"How come we went through the window? Couldn't we just have walked downstairs and went out the door?"

"If we did, then you would have been ambushed by my sister Alice."

Rebecca didn't know what that meant but she nodded anyway. They got into the woods so they could hunt, but little did she know, Edward was still holding on to her hand.

"What are we hunting?"

"Elk. I thought something easy for your first time…" He trailed off when Rebecca's eyes narrowed at the word _easy_. She wasn't going to argue though because she was too thirsty. Once she started to think about the burn in her throat, it was all she could think about. To her, her mouth felt like a four o'clock afternoon in Death Valley.

"Where is it?" Rebecca asked impatiently.

"Hold still for a minute," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Now, close your eyes."

"Fine, but this better be good." Rebecca said, reluctantly shutting her eyes.

"Now listen," Edward instructed. "What do you hear?"

She stood there for a minute listening. There was an open space around them (the wind had a different sound exposed to the long grass) and a small creek, with a rocky bed. And there near the noise of the water, Rebecca heard the splash of lapping tongues, the loud thudding of heavy hearts, pumping thick streams of blood…It felt like the sides of Rebecca's throat had been sucked closed.

"By the creek, to the northeast?" Rebecca asked in uncertainty with her eyes still shut.

"Yes. Now…wait for the breeze again…and what do you smell?"

She focused toward where the water was and found the scent that must have gone with the lapping noise and the pounding heart. There was another smell; this one was rich and tangy, stronger than the others. And yet, it was nearly as unappealing as the brook. She wrinkled her nose then she heard Edward chuckle.

"I know, it takes some time to get used to."

"Three?" Rebecca guessed.

"Five. There are two more in the trees behind them."

"What do I do now?"

"What do you feel like doing?" By the way he said it; Rebecca could tell that he was smiling. She thought about that, with her eyes still shut but she listened and breathed in the scent.

Another bout of baking thirst came to her awareness. Suddenly the warm, tangy odor wasn't so objectionable; at least it would be something hot and wet in her desiccated mouth. That was then her eyes snapped open.

"Don't think about it. Just follow your instincts."

Rebecca let herself drift with the scent, barely aware of her movement as she ghosted down the incline to the narrow meadow where the stream flowed. Her body shifted forward automatically into a low crouch as she hesitated at the fern-fringed edges of the trees. She could see a big bull, two dozen antler points crowning his head, at the stream's edge. There was the shadow-spotted shapes of four others heading eastward at a slow pace. She centered herself around the sent of a male, the hot spot in his shaggy neck where the warmth pulsed strongest.

She tensed herself for the first leap when the wind shifted blowing stronger now and from the south. She didn't stop to think as she hurtled out of the trees, scaring the elk into the forest, racing after the new fragrance so attractive that there wasn't a choice.

The ground sloped steeply upward almost at once and she ran in a hunting crouch, close to the ground. She was slightly aware that Edward was following her, but she didn't stop or turn around. The vegetation thinned as they climbed higher; the scent grew more powerful. It was a warm scent, sharper than the smell of the elk and more appealing.

A few seconds later and she could hear the muted padding of immense, so much softer than the crunch of hooves. The sound was up in the branches rather than on the ground. Rebecca automatically darted into the trees as well. The soft thud of paws continued stealthily beneath her now, the rich scent was very close.

Her eyes pinpointed the movement linked with the sound and she saw the tawny hid of the great cat slinking along the wide branch of the spruce just down to her left. With a light bound, she sailed through the air and landed on the lion's branch. He felt the shiver of the wood and whirled around, shrieking in surprise and defiance. He clawed the space between them, his eyes bright with fury. Half-crazed with thirst, Rebecca ignored the exposed fangs and the hooked claws and launched herself at the lion, knocking them both down to the forest floor.

Her teeth accurately sought his throat and his instinctive resistance was nothing against her strength. Her jaws locked easily over the exact point where the heat flow was strong. It was effortless as biting into butter. Her teeth were like steel razors; they cut through the fur and fat like they weren't there. The flavor was wrong, but the blood was hot and wet and it soothed the ragged, itching thirst as she drank in an eager rush. The cat's struggles became more and more feeble and his screams choked off with a gurgle.

The lion was finished before she was. The thirst flared again when the lion ran dry so Rebecca shoved his carcass off of her body is disgust. _How can I still be thirsty after all that?_ Rebecca thought as she got up in one quick motion. She looked down and realized that she was a mess. Her jeans were almost ripped to shreds and now along with the gash in her shirt on her stomach the shirt was almost torn in half. She was covered in dirt and her hair was knotted.

"I guess I could have done better."

"You did perfectly fine." Edward assured her. "It's just that…it was much more difficult for me to watch than it should have been."

Rebecca raised her eyebrows, confused.

"It goes against the grain letting you wrestle with lions. I was having an anxiety attack the whole time."

Rebecca was sure that if she was still human that she would have blushed. "So, why am I still thirsty then?"

"Because you're young."

"I don't suppose that there are any more mountains nearby."

"Plenty of deer."

Rebecca made a face when she heard this. "They don't smell as good though."

"That's because the meat-eaters smell more like humans."

"We could always go back to the house. But then you would give Jasper an anxiety attack from how thirsty you are and Alice will try to play dress-up Rebecca."

Rebecca just rolled her eyes. "Let's go hunt some stinking herbivores."

They found a large of mule deer as they headed back towards the house. Edward hunted with her now that she had gotten the hang of it. Rebecca brought down a large buck, making nearly the mess that she had made with the lion. Edward had taken down two of them before she was even done with her first and he hadn't even ruffled a hair on his head.

After about 5 minutes, Edward looked over at Rebecca, who had drained three more deer. She felt eyes on her, so she looked over at him.

"Are you done for today? Or did you want to continue?"

"I'm done, I think." She felt full, sloshy even. Edward laughed before he walked over to her.

"I want to try something." he murmured when he stood in front of her. He laughed at her bewildered expression before he put both of his hands on both sides of her face and bent down slightly to kiss her. Rebecca immediately started kissing back.

After he pulled back, they stood there with their foreheads touching.

"You know, I've never loved anyone as much as Bella, but I think you just beat her."

"I've never loved anyone but you Edward." Rebecca said before they kissed again. Once they pulled away, Rebecca looked Edward in the eyes.

"So, I guess this means that we're going to be together forever." She said smiling.

"Forever and forever and forever." he murmured before he grabbed her hand so they could head back to the house.

* * *

**Well, that was the last chapter. If it dragged on a little bit, then I'm sorry but I had to make it like that. The sequel should be up soon. The story is going to be called Battlefield. I don't know when I'm going to post it cuz I'm busy with school right now. **

**Plz read and review peeps! **


	9. Authors Note Number Two

**So, I've changed my mind. I like the way that My Immortal ended so I'm not going to make a sequel. I had posted the first chapter but everyone wasn't reading it and leaving reviews so I deleted it. **

**I didn't have anything to do for Battlefield anyway. Sorry to anyone that was reading it but I lost inspiration for it and it would have been boring anyway.**

**I've gotten another story up though! :) It's called My World and it's about Vampire Diaries. During the story, Katherine has a younger sister named Isabel. Plz read the first chapter! If you guys review then I'll give you a cookie! :)**

**I left a cliffhanger at the end though. Plz don't kill me! :) Adios till later peeps.**

**~~WWE-Little-Angel~~**


End file.
